


Escape

by jdmsrovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Gay Daryl Dixon, M/M, Rick is a single parent, as is daryl, lori is a huge dick, merle is a huge dick, rick tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmsrovia/pseuds/jdmsrovia
Summary: Rick's life changed drastically when Lori left him. Suddenly he's a single parent with barely enough money to get by in a city he doesn't know surrounded by people he's never met. However, he prefers to see it as a fresh start. An opportunity for a new job, new friends, and a new relationship with a mysterious man with a very dangerous family.





	1. Gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote, which I posted on wattpad years ago. I wanted to post it here bc I never finished it and would like to carry it on, but that means the earlier chapters are pretty fucking cringey. My old writing was pretty shit so please bear with this. I have a lot of ideas and big plans for this fic I'd really like to finish.

"Oh my god. I passed! I passed! Thank you so much!" Rick exclaimed, smothering the kind old lady in a brisk hug before pulling away awkwardly. She smiled, clearly amused, before he left the station with a triumphant spring in his step in order to save himself further embarrassment.

He needed this job more than anything, and he genuinely felt he could do it well. As he jumped into his shitty Ford Fiesta and relaxed into the drivers seat, he gripped the wheel and sighed deeply. Knuckles white, it felt like he was going to break the steering wheel. But he didn't care. The overwhelming emotions he was feeling were trying to spill out and he'd be damned if he was going to breakdown into a crying mess while sitting outside a police station.

It was mostly relief, that he could finally be able to make some cash but also the pure joy, of not only having the career he always dreamed of, but the thought of actually having some stability for the first time in a long time was nothing but miraculous to him. It was a really, really good start.

He had no idea how long he was sitting there feeling at peace with the world, but the time came when he finally checked his watch.

3:31pm. Judith finished school in four minutes, and there was no way he was gonna be late. Nothing was gonna ruin her first day at school, and he had no excuse to not be there as soon as she walks out those gates to hear all about her surely eventful day. He hit the accelerator, cautiously aware of his proximity to a building full of police officers, and sped away into the direction of the elementary school.

***

"Daddy!" Judith squealed as she ran into Rick's arms.  


"Well hello to you too" he laughed as he pulled her into a huge hug. She giggled loudly in his ear, the type of school girl laugh that would make most people wince but he was used to it, and expectedly fond of it. Despite everything, she's the happiest damn kid he's ever seen. Her positivity never ceased to amaze him, and a tiny, guilty part of him wished she would stay the same forever.

"Did you get in?" Her bright eyes looked inquisitively into his, shining with curiosity.

It was funny really; there was no way she could comprehend what this job meant for the both of them, how important it was. All she cared about was that her dad got something he'd worked hard for. Pretty adorable, actually.

"You bet I did! Call me officer friendly." Rick beamed at his daughter, her face lighting up with pure joy. She hugged him once more before they both walked towards the car hand in hand. 

***

The car journey home consisted of 40 minutes of excited babbling about new teachers and lessons, extensive details of timetables and new kids, and how exciting it was to finally be in first grade. Usually it would take a lot of effort to smile and nod and actually take interest for that long, but today, Rick didn't have to pretend.

"Oh and daddy, how could I forget! I made a new friend today!"

"Oh really? That's great sweetheart! What's her name?"  


"Daaad, it's a boy! His name's Harley. I said he could come to our house on Friday, I hope that's okay."  


Rick glanced back at Judy, her innocent face looking up at him. He was kind of uncomfortable with the idea of having some stranger and their kid come over so soon, after only been living there a couple of weeks. But hell, who could say no to that face? He could hear Lori's voice in his head, warning him against 'pandering to everything she wants.' It did help him make up his mind at least.

"Oh alright, fine. But only if I meet his parents while he's here. Some folks round here aren't the friendliest."

"Okay. He doesn't have a mommy. But I told him that's okay because neither do I, not really"

Rick's smile briefly faltered and his chest felt heavy, While the rational part of his mind knew being cut off from his ex-wife was a good thing, hearing it from his daughter didn't make it any easier, and even now a cold guilty feeling swept through him with every mention of her name from his daughter. A second later he had to mentally pull himself together before she continued, praying to god she hadn't noticed.

"Oh" was all Rick could say. The lump remained in the back of his throat, and he swallowed hard. He needs to get over himself. There were people worse off in this life than him, that's for sure.

"Wait, then who looks after Harley? His grandma or something?"

"His uncle Daryl. Said he can be moody, but he's nice. Maybe you two could be friends?" The sadness lifted from her face slightly, as she stared at Rick expectedly.

He hesitated momentarily before giving in. "Maybe Judy, maybe. I guess we'll see." A soft smile her way caused her to grin enthusiastically, as Rick focused on the road ahead, his mind already spinning from the events of the day.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets Harley and his undeniably hot uncle.

Rick was stressed. 

Stressed as fuck, to be exact. 

He had already cleaned the house from top to bottom enough times that it was spotless, tidied Judy's toys away, and dusted every corner of every room until he finally allowed himself time to slump down into the large brown couch in the living room.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes with the back of his hands. Why did he care so much what this guy thought? He guessed he wanted to make a good first impression. Rick had only met two or three people since he's moved in, some neighbours that welcomed him when he arrived.

It wasn't like his old neighbourhood, where little old women would bring welcome baskets and baked goods to your door with bright eyes and wide smiles. No, it definitely wasn't like that. This new street was nowhere near as cheery, and wasn't exactly the 'American Dream'.

It was pretty run down if Rick was honest with himself. Every night at the same god damn time there would be groups of boys coming down the street showing off their fight wounds and gang tattoos, occasionally the odd redneck asshole would stumble past the houses drunk attempting every lock but his own, and the guy living opposite seemed to enjoy sitting on his porch every night cleaning his shotgun after the shouting from inside his house had stopped. Rick had his doubts if he even had a licence, but he could deal with porch dick later now he's actually a cop.

The neighbours Rick had met, two women and a man, seemed nice enough to give an acknowledging nod while entering/exiting their houses at the same time. The others simply glared or avoided eye contact. It wasn't what Rick was used to, and it wasn't perfect, but he couldn't complain. Out of the whole area, Rick's street was the nicest. Some parts of town Rick wouldn't dare step foot in never mind allow Judith to go there. No matter how pretentious he sounded, he'd rather not get shot.

Rick glanced down at his watch. 6:07. Okay. Judy said they'd be coming around 6. This is fine. He mentally checks off a list of things he had to do. Buy pizza? In the oven. Get Judy to have a bath? Done last night. Think of conversation starters?

Shit.

What if this guy has nothing in common, what if it's unbearably awkward? Rick groaned to himself and buried his head in his hands. Why the hell is he so uptight? Even if it's awkward he's only doing this because he was so worried about Judy not making any friends. But why the hell does he worry so much? Lori would always say he needed to learn to switch off. Great advice from the number one source of stress for the entirety of his adult life.

"It's going to be fine" he murmured to himself.

He nearly jumped out his skin at the sound of the doorbell, and within seconds he could hear Judith bounding down the stairs and hurriedly undoing the lock and opening the front door. He shifted from his spot and walked to join her, taking a deep breath. 

"Hey!" Judith's face lit up when she saw Harley.

He was a cute kid. Not what Rick was expecting, although he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He was very skinny and short, thin arms hanging in his mud-smeared t-shirt. His hair was matted and unkempt, but he had a kind face. He returned the welcome and ran excitedly into the house behind Judith, giggling widely and chasing after her. The sight made Rick's heart flutter, and he was enjoying watching the two get along so well he almost forgot there was another person at his door.

"Sorry, uh, hi! I'm Rick." He held out his hand for the other man, who shook it cautiously before making eye contact.

Rick eyed the man's face, noticing the long, shaggy brown hair that lay messily over most of his features, but could never cover the bright blue eyes that lay beneath it. Butterflies churned his stomach at the hypnotising colour, and he had to tear himself away before he got accused of staring. 'Fuck. He's hot. Like this is gonna help the situation at all.' he mentally sighed.

"I'm Daryl, Harley's uncle. You gonna invite me in or ya gonna make me stand out here in the sun all day?" The glare he shot Rick was enough to abruptly interrupt his inner monologue. Thank God.

"Shit sorry of course, come in." He moved aside to let Daryl enter his home, mentally cursing himself for already seemingly fucking up their first meeting. He watched as Daryl sauntered in.

There was something fascinating about him, the way his strong arms swung against his side, the way he examined every inch of the room craning his neck to observe each photograph and painting. Is he... judging the place?

"Nice fancy place ya got here. Didn't anyone tell you what town you're in?"

Rick chuckled quietly, not quite sure how to react. "I wouldn't say it was fancy. Just spent a lot of time tryna make it nice for Judy" he stood with both hands in the front pocket of his jeans, rocking nervously back and forth.

"Huh, well I sure hope a 6-year-old appreciates mirrored photo frames" Daryl scoffed, prodding the pictures lined up atop the mantlepiece. 

"Me too, they're not even mine, they're my ex-wife's."

Daryl glanced over his shoulder to make brief eye contact with Rick before returning to observing the shelves and bookcase. Fuck sake, Rick thought. 'Great conversation starter! Hey I just met you but how about I bring up my divorce, that'll make me seem like a great guy! God fucking dammit.'

"Do you wanna drink? I uh, got soda, beer, juice,-"

"Beer. Thanks."  
"Oh uh, okay, well make yourself at home."

Daryl simply nodded and collapsed into the sofa. He crossed one leg over the other and began to bite his thumbnail, clearly not intending to start any kind of conversation. Rick made for the kitchen, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding when he left the room.

Okay, well it seems to be going alright. Just a few more hours, and it's over. That's what he kept telling himself as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and joined Daryl on the couch.

He shifted awkwardly, not quite sure how far away he should sit. The obvious dip in the centre made it hard to sit still and the other man eyed him suspiciously as he swung one ankle to rest on his other knee. That makes him look calm and casual, he hoped.

"So, it's just you an' Judith huh?" Daryl spoke with a surprising softness, his voice low as he took a swig of his beer. It caught Rick off guard.

Rick watched his strong jaw and admired the stubble littering Daryl's face, and the subtle shadows across his rugged features. And not to mention those eyes again.. wait. What the hell was he doing? He was letting his thoughts get way too ahead of him, a habit that never brings him anything but trouble. 'I gotta stop this, now. This is not the time Grimes.' Calm and casual, he repeated in his head. And less stalker-y would be wonderful.

"Uh, yeah. Got divorced a coupla months ago, so me and Judy decided it would be good to have a change of scenery. Put the past behind us, I guess." Rick stuttered. Daryl grunted as a response.

"Makes sense. Get away from the bad and move to the good, hell, wish it was always that simple."

"Yeah." A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Rick decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

"What about you? How come you're looking after Harley?"

Daryl hesitated briefly, an almost pained look flashing across his features momentarily before hardening.

"He's my brother's, Merle. Harley's mom died a while back, not that it mattered though, I've always looked after the kid. Merle got sent down for attacking some prick in a bar a few months ago. Was nuthin' major, asshole was only in hospital a few days so Merle'll be out pretty soon with good behaviour. Not that that's gonna happen though."

Rick swallowed the beer and thought about Daryl's words. He wondered how Harley's mother had died, but thought it best not to ask.

"How come you look after him? I-If you don't mind me askin that is."

"Nah, everybody else knows, no reason you shouldn't. It's a long story. At the end of the day, Merle and Carla just weren't cut out for takin' care of him. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but I see how it's fucking hard work. He's the type of kid that will just scream and bawl his fucking eyes out if he doesn't get what he wants."

Rick laughed politely, listening to the raucous noise coming from the garden.

"I never knew raising a kid would be this hard man. I was dreading the first day at school, thought he would get in a fight with the first kid he sees, take after his old man."

Rick chuckled again before taking another drink.

"At least Harley and Judy seem to be getting along pretty well. Seems better than fighting to me." He nodded towards the open glass doors leading out into the garden. Harley and Judy were busy playing with Judy's pretend tea set and various dolls. Both giggled and chattered constantly, bubbling with energy and completely enthralled in whatever game they were playing. It was amusing to watch, and Rick couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips as he looked on at the two happy kids.

"Hah, yeah. Well, I'm just glad he's actually made a real friend. They're getting on so damn well. In case you couldn't tell, Dixons aren't so great at the whole 'getting along with other people thing'."

"Would never have guessed it." Rick turned and smiled at him.

"Don't get too cocky, you been here like, a week." A smirk played on Daryl's lips as he held the bottle to his mouth.

"Whatever. Hey, you hungry?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Pizza?"

"You read my mind"

A few hours passed, and the conversation flowed easier with each sentence. Rick talked most, about his new job and the new house. Daryl just listened, nodding and agreeing wherever necessary. Rick tried to prompt him into discussing his life, but he always deflected the question to Merle or Harley. Rick understood, I mean hell, they're not exactly best buddies, but his curiosity lingered as he promised himself to discover more about Daryl Dixon, whenever the time came.

The four sat contently watching tv in the living room while wolfing down slices of cheese pizza, during which time Harley dropped several pieces, staining the carpet red with tomato sauce.

"Fucking - Shit. Uh- I mean, shoot. Crap. I'll clean it. I got this, I got this." Daryl hurriedly placed his pizza box down before running to the kitchen and quickly began wiping the carpet. Rick could only laugh and kneel down to help him.

"Smooth."

"Shut up. I still haven't gotten used to the not-swearing thing. Not that Harley cares, but Judy seems way too innocent."

"God that right Dixon, watch your damn mouth." Daryl smiled softly at Rick, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, making Rick laugh even more.

"Jeez, you're an officer for one day and you think you own the place."

"Uh, I do own this place. And this carpet. So pass me the kitchen roll."

~

By the end of the night, the kids snored softly wrinkled up next to each over on the sofa, their small sleeping faces only illuminated by the blue-ish glow of the TV set. Daryl and Rick sat next to another, backs against the couch as they polished off the rest of the snacks and their... yeah, they've lost count of how many beers they had. Rick surprised himself, even on a Friday he hardly drinks, especially with Judy around. He got a feeling that Daryl was something of a bad influence.

"Holy fuck I'm tired." Daryl yawned, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Well you did say Harley was up all night last night, aaaand it's - shit! It's 2:16 am! The kids should have been in bed hours ago. We're great parents huh?"

"Hey, the parent thing is your label. I'm the fun uncle, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"How's 'legal guardian' for a label?"

"Yeah that too. Whatever."

A laugh escaped Rick's lips as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the tv, not quite gathering the energy to actually move. Daryl laughed too, a genuine laugh. A somewhat rare occasion Rick had discovered over the course of the night. He didn't know wether it was the sleep deprivation or the alcohol, but he actually had a good time today. Daryl wasn't too bad after all, and it definitely wasn't as awkward as expected. But then again, the countless beers may have had some part to play. At some point the shopping channel had made its way to the screen. Every item looked as shitty as the last, each with their own drunken commentary supplied by either Rick or Daryl.

"That is one ugly fucking ring. Jesus, if you're gonna propose, at least make it decent" Daryl pointed weakly at the screen. "Fucking prick. Go sell something useful ya asshole" His slurred words made Rick giggle uncontrollably between drunken nonsense and swearing.

"What the fuck is even the point of that? I don't even get what it does."

"I think it cuts vegetables or some shit."

"Whatever man. It looks pricy"

"It's, like, 6 dollars man. How much do you spend on booze Daryl?"

"Fuck you. Shhhshhhshhhhh.."

It was amazing the kids hadn't been woken up by the constant laughing and bickering.

"Oh, Christ. My ex bought me a hat that like once. Dumped his ass not long after that." Daryl squinted at the bright screen, his voice low and deep.

"You dumped a guy because he bought you a hat? You're cold as ice Daryl Dixon."

"Nah he was a dick anyways." Daryl's eyes never left the screen.

Silence fell between the two. Rick continued to stare at the tv, constant drunken grin still plastered on his face. Until Daryl's words fully sunk in. Rick snapped his head towards Daryl, his face twisted in confusion and surprise.  
"Wai- wait - did you say he?"

Daryl looked at him questioningly, albeit a bit panicked.

"Uh, yeah."

"You're gay?" Rick hadn't meant to sound so shocked, but he was genuinely surprised. He thought he had a pretty good talent for picking up on stuff like this, but apparently, he wasn't as good as he thought.

"Is that a problem?" Daryl's attitude switched in a second. The bubbly, happy drunk was gone and suddenly he was staring down at his hands, picking at his nails. His long hair swept over his face covering his features and hiding his beautiful eyes. It was like within seconds he had sunk within himself, suddenly imitating Rick's nervous demeanour at the door hours earlier.

"Hey, hey, I don't have a problem with it at all. I'm just surprised is all."

Rick tilted his head down to attempt to make eye contact with him. He reached down to place a gentle hand beneath his chin to force Daryl to look at him.

"Hey, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with it." They maintained contact for what seemed like eternity before Rick dropped his hand hastily, looking away and sinking back into the seat awkwardly. "I mean hell, I can't exactly say I've only ever been with women my whole life." He chuckled quietly, still staring into Daryl's memorising eyes.

"Wait - but, you were married? To a woman..?"

"Also divorced, to a woman." Daryl furrowed his brow, still confused. He still felt a little defensive over what just happened but Rick seemed so... chill. Curiosity lead him to continue.

"But- what are you then, if you like guys too but mostly girls.. if that's even a thing."

"Hey, I married a girl. Don't mean I prefer them. Or even the one I married to be honest with you."

"So what is that then? Does that make you gay?" Daryl asked inquisitively. Unsurprisingly, sexuality wasn't a common dinner-table topic at the Dixon's, and he was genuinely curious. He'd never met someone who wasn't straight, or said so anyway. It wasn't exactly the sort of community where people admitted stuff like that. The only person he knew who was gay was well, himself.

"I guess bisexual comes closest, but honestly, I have no idea. And I don't care. If I fall in love with a man, I fall in love with a man. As cringy as I sound, love is love at the end of the day, it doesn't need any labels. I know Judith would still love me whether it was a new mommy or a new daddy I brought home. If it doesn't bother her, it shouldn't bother anyone else."

Daryl looked away for the first time and stared straight ahead. His features were still etched with confusion, his normally bright eyes dull. He was clearly in deep thought.

"You're one hell of a lucky guy to be able to live by that. Not give a shit what people think." He mumbled.

Rick looked at him earnestly, tilting his head. "Well, it's not rocket science, just stop giving a fuck. Always works for me."

"Then like I said, you're lucky. Think it's easy to be gay here? Think it's easy to get laid around here? Hell naw." 

"Try being married to a woman for 6 years. She was a fucking dragon most of the time too. Then talk to me about not getting guys." Daryl laughed softly, slowly coming back to himself.

"You couldn't get a guy anyway Grimes. Can't imagine you being successful at the flirting thing." Daryl slyly added. He looked at Rick with his eyebrow slightly raised and a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Hey! I have had plenty of boyfriends!" Rick squealed in defence.

"Oh yeah?" He was smiling now. Daryl couldn't help it, this was just too funny not to.

"Well.. maybe not that many." Daryl gave a triumphant 'Hah!' before sinking back to lean shoulder to shoulder with Rick again. Rick rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were king of the south."

"Got that right Grimes, better watch your back."

Daryl craned his neck to the side, looking at Rick seriously for a moment. Their faces were inches apart. He could make out the flecks of blue and green in Rick's eyes even in the dull light. He could see every line and every detail of his stupidly handsome face, every imperfection.

It didn't last long, however, before both men were in fits of giggles, shushing each over and trying not to laugh any louder.

"You know, there's a spare bedroom here. You and Harley should crash here for the night. It's not as if you can drive.." Rick raised an eyebrow at the empty beer bottle in Daryl's hands. "And something tells me he's way too tired to walk," Rick said motioning to Harley. "Oh, and you're wasted." 

"Hey, I can hold my drink better than you can Rick." He said it with such conviction Rick snorted with laughter.

After a few moments of consideration, Daryl shrugged, continuing to peel off the label on the side of the bottle. "I don't know man... You sure?"

"Of course. It's about time these two were moved to a comfier sleeping spot anyways."

Rick got to his feet (albeit nearly falling over completely and having to steady himself on the arm of the couch) and scooped Judith up in his arms. Fuck, she was getting heavier. Some distant part of his brain always assumed she's still the tiny baby he brought home from the hospital.

She curled up to his chest, her sweet face buried into his denim shirt with her arms wrapped tiredly around Rick's neck to hold on, which he appreciated. He lowered his head to kiss her ever so gently on her soft blonde hair, before signalling to Daryl to get Harley. Daryl placed down his bottle and picked him up, not quite as gently, but Harley was as light as a feather to Daryl and he had no trouble carrying him upstairs and tucking him in quietly in the spare bed.

After Judith was nestled in her pink duvets, Rick tapped softly on the door of the spare bedroom.

"Hey- I uh, just wanted to check everything's okay."

"Yeah yeah, it's great. Thanks again for letting us stay over Rick." Daryl stretched his arm to rub the back of his neck. Rick made no attempt in hiding his stares, slowly dragging his eyes up Daryl's torso and admiring every line and muscle on Daryl's strong bicep. 

"What?" Daryl looked at Rick, eyes shining and hair messy. He said it with a hint of amusement. Rick could almost smell the booze on his breath from where we was standing.

"Nothin'. It's just surreal having a hot guy in my bed for the first time in 6 years." He smiled widely at Daryl, and even in the dimly lit room, Rick could still see the hint of red creeping up Daryl's neck and his face. Cocky sonova bitch.

"Sleep well, Daryl"

Daryl managed to smile subtlely before clicking the door shut and sat next to his sleeping nephew on this... stranger's? friend's? bed. He heard Rick's stupid giggle fade away in the hall as he crawled sleepily into the large double bed next to Harley.

Stretching his arm out and resting it lazily behind his head, Daryl stared up into the darkness and replayed the night's events in whatever drunken hazes he could see in his mind. He grinned at the jokes, his smile faltering remembering all the times he had wanted to talk about Merle but not wanting to come off too over the top. He had only met this man hours ago, he's not exactly gonna bare his soul to him, but he just seemed so easy to talk to, like he had known him his whole life. He thought about a lot of things trying to get to sleep that night. Like the way Rick's eyebrows would raise slightly in amusement whenever Daryl made a crude joke, or how Rick's jaw would move when he was chatting absentmindedly, or how his icy blue eyes shone no matter how dark it was, or how surprised he was when he discovered Daryl had had a boyfriend. 

He chuckled slightly, before - "Fuck." He whispered to himself. Why the hell did he tell him that? Oh my god, for fuck sake Dixon. He buried his hands in his face. It began to sink in what he had actually confided in the stranger. Half the people in this neighbourhood would enjoy shooting him without a second thought if they found out. Sure, people obviously had their suspicions about the youngest Dixon, the only guy on the block to never have a girlfriend, or never go out partying with the whores and prostitutes the guys would bring back from the city. A lot of people had already guessed but didn't dare say anything out of fear of Merle, but that didn't mean he was safe. Far from it. Yet he still told Rick, within hours of meeting him for the first time.

On the other hand, Rick did seem pretty trustworthy. Hell, Rick said it himself he was bi. I guess that would explain the face touching and sideways glances he didn't think Daryl had noticed. He pondered for a moment before shooing the embarrassing thought from his brain. 'Shut up. Go to sleep. Fucking hell, tomorrow will be interesting, to say the least.' He turned defiantly to lie on his side, his hands sandwiched together squashing his face. Why did Rick have to be so fucking cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know rick and daryl seem awfully more upbeat than their true characters, but who cares, they're having fun!  
> also how terrible is rick at flirting? lmao


	3. Kids Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hungover idiots wake up

Sunlight streaked the dark room and a breeze drifted in from the small window next to the bed. Daryl felt blessed for the cool gentle air amongst the hot summer sun beating down on him. He stretched his arms wide, yawning and sat up. It took him a few minutes to recognize his surroundings. His skull was pounding and he rubbed his eyes painfully and blinked away the blurriness.

Where the fuck?

He turned his head to see Harley stirring, slowly waking too.

"Ah shit" he breathed, realizing in a few moments he'd have to see Rick as every thought from last night flooded back.

Daryl felt a bit ridiculous hyping himself up like this, I mean, nothing really embarrassing happened, right? He keeps telling himself that over and over as he stumbles towards the en-suite to wash his face. All he did was come out to him, even though he's a fucking stranger. Great. No big deal. He knows he shouldn't be so careless around here, no matter how good a guy Rick seems it's a dangerous place. He cursed himself over and over in his head. 'Why am I like this?'

-

"Why am I like this?" Rick scorns himself as he hunts around the kitchen for aspirin.

With hindsight, not drinking often then going all out in one night was not a good idea. Pain shot around his head and his temples and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hungover. He groaned continuously until he eventually gave up and slumped into the sofa, eyeing the empty pizza boxes and bottles littering the floor.

A colourful variety of curse words floated around his head as he peeled himself away from the (compared to his cheap as shit single bed) cloud-like sofa. He managed, albeit through tremendous effort, to clear away the mess and straighten out the living room until it looked as pleasant as cheap decor and hand-me-down furniture could look.

He hadn't once thought about the man sleeping in his spare bed. Or the fact he was hella cute. Or that it had took a very long time for Rick to sleep last night, with certain thoughts about the hot stranger preventing any rest at all.

Rick's thoughts were unfairly interrupted however by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs behind him. He snapped his head back to find Daryl stepping awkwardly into the living room where Rick was - now realizing how odd he looks standing in the middle of the room alone, staring at the other man.

"Uh, hey." Rick stuttered, reaching his arm behind his back to touch his neck nervously.

"Hey. uh, thanks again for letting us crash, Harley's awake now I think. I can go get him if you're wanting-"

"No no! It's okay honestly, we better make a start on breakfast for the kids anyway" Rick hurried into the kitchen (hoping to god he's acting as casual as he's trying to). 

Daryl slowly followed - not quite sure what to do. He didn't want to impose and overstay his welcome, but at the same time the food at his place was dogshit, and he felt bad for making Harley get outta bed and come home this early on a Saturday.

"Pancakes?" Rick suggests optimistically, securing the other man's decision.

Sure its a bit awkward, but Rick's gotta admit last night was fun. He's got the new job, new house, the perfect family as far as he's concerned, now all he needs is well, friends. That'd be a good start to the whole 'new life' thing. Plus, he would like to get to know Daryl especially, a lot better...

"Eh, why not. Make a start on those n I'll go wake up Harley". 

Daryl himself shared a similar outlook on this weird situation. Sure he didn't have a family of his own, but it would be nice to have a friend who has cuddly toys littered around the house instead of discarded needles. And, as much as Daryl hates to admit it, Rick ain't so bad. For a cop, that is.

~

"Ah, perfect timing!" Rick exclaimed while balancing the ingredients in his arms. Judith pottered down the stairs (still in her pink fluffy pjs - but Rick thought it not the time to pull her on her choice of clothing around strangers).

"Morning daddy" She yawned, bawling her fists and rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair was sticking out in all different angles in tufts which made her look simultaneously adorable and slightly scary. She had one barefoot and one purple sock hanging off the other, making Rick wince but clearly not bothering her enough for her to notice. Or maybe she just didn't care. It was 9am on a Saturday after all.

"You're making pancakes!" She had clocked onto the flour and eggs and immediately her face lit up and smile broadened, the sleepiness gone in an instant. Apparently, she had forgotten about her visitor, and looked slightly shocked to register the other man standing in her house.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Dixon"

"Hey Judy" he smiled, obviously containing laughter regarding the crazy-haired little girl standing in front of him. 

"I'll uh, go get Harl" He exited and Judith ran over to her dad to give him a brief hug before resting her chip absent-mindedly on the counter.

"You have fun yesterday?" He began on the pancake mixture, Judy watching closely as he began weighing out ingredients.

"Yeah! I really like Harley, he likes dancing, and playing tag, and playing with dolls too which is weird for boys but I think it's really cool."

"It's not weird sweetie. Boys can play with whatever toys they want, dolls, teddy bears, anything. Just like girls can play with action men and toy soldiers if they want to."  
"Are you sure?" Judith eyed him sceptically, and he smiled back sadly. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure." If anything he was happy she was still young enough for him to be able to teach her stuff like this. If Lori was here, she'd call Harley a freak and tell Judith he's "too feminine, and you should get yourself some normal friends". Yep, Rick thought. That's exactly what she'd say. Bitch.

"How did you and Daryl get along? Are you friends now too?"

Rick considered things for a moment and decided to keep things simple. Plus, he knew what he was going to say would make her very happy. "Yeah darl, I think we are. He's a nice guy Daryl, and Harley seems great too."

She smiled so widely Rick thought she might split in two. It obviously meant a lot to her that Rick would approve of her first real friend, and it was important he got along with them too.

"Speak of the devil, look out." At that exact moment, Harley came bounding down the stairs and sprinted towards the pair.

"Daryl said we're making pancakes! I've never really had them before. Only a coupla times and thats when dad made 'em. They were gross." Rick chuckled slightly and Daryl steered his nephew out the way, flushed and obviously embarrassed.

-

The next half hour was... eventful. Rick's decision to let the kids pour the mixture into their own shapes proved disastrously messy, but amusing. Harley went for a skull and crossbones (which ended up looking more like a kind of terrifying jelly baby with horns), and Judy opted for a flower. Hers was slightly more successful but merged into one big blob which she was not happy about.

The mess in the kitchen was awful, but Rick couldn't care less, and shooed off Daryl's serious glances and offers to clean up. Judy, Harley and Daryl had already had a flour war leaving Daryl's black loose t-shirt now 90% white and his dark grey jeans streaked and marked. Rick just stood leaning against the counter laughing, and it turns out watching Daryl get defeated by the two 6-year-olds was actually pretty hilarious. Topped off by Daryl's impressive amateur dramatics, the kid's success at pinning him to the kitchen floor and shaking flour into his long hair was the highlight of Rick's week. 

The kids were chasing each other through each room, leaving an impressive trail of white footprints on the carpets when Daryl walked over to Rick, shaking his hair and brushing his tee shirt. The other man couldn't help but burst out laughing at the dust cloud coming from every part of Daryl's body.

"Shut up asshole! I let em win"

Rick couldn't do anything but smile. "Course you did. You put up a brave fight. I'm impressed, honestly."

"Thin ice Grimes"

"No no for real, I thought for a second you had a real chance. But first graders are always so smart, never know when they're gonna sneak up-" Rick's mocking was interrupted by a burst of white powder in his face, causing him to immediately begin coughing up his lungs.

"FLOUR ATTACK. REALLY DUDE?" Rick spluttered, and just managed to wipe away the debris blocking his sight to see Daryl clutching his stomach howling. He'd never expect to see him of all people laughing that hard. Rick couldn't hold it in any longer, and soon they were both clutching their sides in fits of laughter, darting around the small kitchen throwing handfuls of flour at each other's head.

"God damn." Daryl sighed as he composed himself and help up his hands in surrender. "We're supposed to be the fucking adults around here"

"Where's the fun in that?" Rick chuckled, straightening up.

"You're a cop!"

"Off duty."

"Ha ha," Daryl smirked sarcastically. Still laughing, he turned his attention to the bombsite.  
"Fuck man, look at your kitchen! We gotta help clean this up."

Daryl continued to shake his hair as he spoke, and Rick's eyes dropped to where his t-shirt was riding up and the V-line of his waist was exposed. He flicked his wandering eyes back up before he got caught. Again. 

Rick surveyed the area and realised quickly he should probably take up Daryl's offer. Not to mention, having Daryl stay a little bit longer than necessary was always an appealing thought.

They made quick work of the mess, wiping down counters and sweeping the floor in comfortable silence, except for the shouts and squeals coming from the kids in the garden. Rick dared a glance now and then to the other man, his heart swelling whenever he'd see him smile fondly at the happy kids.

"Well I uh, probably best we got goin. Trashed your house enough for one day I think" He smiled slightly. They maintained eye contact for a few beats before Rick replied.

"Yeah, Harley's gonna be exhausted the amount of runnin around he's done today."

"Let's hope so, dunno if I can deal with his energy for any longer. Harley?" Daryl yelled and almost immediately the skinny little boy came crashing into him.

"Fuck-dude chill. It's time to go home little man. You didn't bring anything did you?"

"Aww but Daryl! Do we have to go? Just a coupla more hours!"

"No Harl. Come on, say bye to Judy."

Harley huffed and sighed as he reluctantly said his goodbyes to Judith and her dad. Judith too looked indignant but failed to hide her exhaustion and Rick felt it was indeed time for the Dixon's to go, no matter how fun it's been.

"So uh, how much longer you got Harley for?" Rick asked cautiously as the four all trooped to the front door.

"Got 'im a while yet. Dunno how long though. Not sure of anythin these days."

"I get that." Rick opened the door and Harley jumped out, clearly still full of energy as he ran to the bottom of the garden path and started playing on the wall. "Well, I guess I'll see you on the school run." Rick offered a warm smile. He was genuinely looking forward to seeing Daryl again, wherever or whenever it was.

"Cya then, Officer" Daryl looked Rick up and down subtly - in a way that Rick could never pull of himself - so that only Rick saw. He winked as he turned away and started down the drive, and to his annoyance, Rick's cheeks flushed crimson as he nodded awkwardly and shut the door. He leant against it and scratched his forehead with his thumb. He always did that when he felt nervous or self-conscious. Oh god. 

"You plannin' on getting any of that homework done today?" Rick suddenly blurted out, realising how weird he must look.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get right to it, officer." Judith mocked as she smirked and sauntered towards the stairs. Okay. Maybe Rick wasn't the only one who saw that. Dear god, if Rick wasn't bright red already, he definitely was now.


	4. New Friends, Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Harley have a dangerous run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language.

Over the next few months, the Dixon visits became a regular occurrence. A few days after their first meeting, Rick found it easier and easier to go up to Daryl in the schoolyard. The awkwardness subsided and after a few weeks, Rick was relieved to say that he actually had a friend in this new town (and not just the assholes at the station). With Harley and Judith now best friends, eventually the four fell into routine. The Dixons would come over twice a week, usually on a Friday and the other day whenever Daryl didn't have work. Daryl always felt guilty and unfair that it was always Rick's place, but deep down he knew Merle's house was nothin compared to it, and he'd rather die than show it to someone like Rick.

The first few days of November had been unavoidably chilly, and Rick shivered slightly as he buried his hands deeper into his fur-lined jacket. Specks of snow fluttered down slowly from the pale sky, littering the ground and pricking Rick's cold face. Rocking on his feet, he scanned the playground as parents and grandparents slowly filtered into their usual spots awaiting their child. He checked his watch and looked up, brow furrowed. Daryl is usually here by now, where the hell is he?

He pulled out his flip phone, slightly embarrassed by the relic, but knowing deep down he could never figure out one of those new smartphone things, even if he could afford one. He called Daryl twice, each echoing dial increasing his annoyance. Where the fuck-? Rick knew he'd have to just pick up Harley himself if he didn't show up, but as time moved on, he grew more panicked, and a loud bell signalled the end of school and the doors burst open, hundreds of excitable children squealing and laughing as they huddled towards their parents wrapped up in scarfs and unnecessarily large coats.

Daryl was never, ever late to pick Harley up. It was something he had always been so serious about, hence Rick's worrying.

Judith sauntered out into the yard which caught Rick's eye and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey sweetheart!" He knelt down to her height to give her a quick hug, before wrapping her ratty pink scarf tightly around her neck and forcing gloves onto her shivering hands, asking his burning question while doing so.

"You wouldn't know where Harley is, would you? I can't find Daryl anywhere."

Judith's face saddened. "Oh. Yeah. He got took outta second period cos Daryl came in to talk to him."

"What?" Rick's heart dropped. He knew how stupid it was to be concerned, and that it was probably nothing, but what if it was a family emergency? He knew the Dixon's would be fine in any situation, but he immediately wanted to know.

"When he came back in he told me his dad was back, and that Daryl told him he wouldn't be living with him anymore. I tried to cheer him up but it wouldn't work, he was just so so upset all day. Why is that daddy? It must be sad not being with Daryl that much anymore but shouldn't his daddy coming back be a good thing?"

Rick stood up quickly and looked around frantically, no time to feel guilty for ignoring her question. You don't have to spend long in this town before you hear about Merle Dixon. He practically owns the place, head of all the drug manufacturing and distribution across the county. It's no surprise he got taken down eventually, even if it wasn't for the drugs, but Rick's heart sunk at the thought of Harley being left alone with him. Daryl said he had looked after him for years, even before Merle went into prison. Said Merle didn't want anything to do with him. According to Daryl, his brother would drop by every now and again, sometimes wasted but usually just high as a kite bearing bold proclamations of how he'd make a go of it one day, being a father. Needless to say, it never happened. Harley barely knew him, and what Rick did know of him, he hated.

Just at that moment, something caught his eye. Guess Merle must have changed his mind, Rick thought as he clocked onto a burly, filthy man standing with his arms crossed smirking disgustingly at all the mothers. Rick hesitated. He can't say anything, it's not his place. No matter how much he cares for Harley he has to leave things alone, or he could get involved with something he really doesn't want to be involved in.

"Daddy, do you think that's him?" Judith whispered indiscreetly as she edged closer to him.

He instinctively put his arm around her protectively. "I'm not sure darlin'. Maybe we should stick around, just make sure Harls okay, yeah?"

"Okay. Harley said Daryl told him to stay safe, but he's not in trouble is he?"

A shiver shuddered down Rick's spine as he chose not to answer. Looking at this creep made his skin crawl, and before Rick could catch any sight of Harley, and the density of bustling people began to fade, he heard a yell from behind.

"Merle!" Rick tore his eyes away from the man to see Daryl storming through the gates towards his brother, face like thunder.

"Ay, baby brother! What's goin on buddy?"

"Go to hell Merle. Why are you here?" He barged past straight towards him, and to their surprise completely bypassing Rick and Judith without any acknowledgement. 

"I'm here to pick up my son, what's wrong with that angel face?" He held out his hands, false innocence etched into his ageing features.

"Enough with the melodramatics asshole. I had to walk cos you took the fucking car, I pick him up every day of his goddamn life, we agreed on the phone I would drop him at yours later when we've had time to talk. You must be crazy to show up at the fucking school straight outta prison." Despite the obvious fury in his voice Daryl kept his distance, breaking his confident façade every few seconds with each flickering glance around his brother's face, disbelieving the sight after so long.

"Maybe I am. And maybe we did... however I fancied a drive and I thought my boy would wanna see me."

"I bet you don't even know how old he his." Daryl remained emotionless and deadpan.

"Well, you're not wrong" He chuckled. Even from a distance, Rick could see Daryl balling his fists. Deciding against a fight, he pinched his furrowed brow in frustration and sighed heavily, clearly admitting defeat knowing this wouldn't end easily.

"Just- take it easy, alright? He's a sensitive kid who barely even knows you." Desperation shook Daryl's usually strong voice.

"Whatchu tryna say?" Merle bellowed with mock offense. He stepped towards his brother, leaning in at an uncomfortable distance. "You saying I'm intimidating Darlena? Scary? You calling me dangerous, that it?" His face twisted into a sick smile that could only be described as evil, as Daryl averted his eyes and Merle laughed cruelly. As both men stood apart, the last kid out of school, Harley trotted down the steps and dragged his feet sadly to his dad and uncle. A thin jumper hung loosely over his skinny frame and compared to the two men he looked even smaller than usual. He stopped at their feet and reluctantly lifted his head.

"Heyyyy Harley my boy! Hows about a hug for your ol' man Merle?"

Harley scanned his face and open arms. Leather strap bracelets littered his wrists and a layer of dirt lay upon his exposed arms and scarred hands. His dark, raggy, bloodstained vest not exactly the most inviting. Harley looked unconvinced, and although his uncle looked rather similar in his faded angel-winged work vest and oil-stained hands, face and neck, Harley slowly walked over to Daryl and gently placed his hand in his, cowering slightly behind Daryl's legs. By the slightly bemused yet emotional look on Daryl's face, he too was surprised. Not necessarily by the boy's choice, but more the unexpected affection. Merle's arms dropped to his side slowly and he looked down on his family, disappointed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Leaving him with you for so long's turned him soft. So help me baby brother if you've turned my boy into a fag I will fucking kill you. Bad enough havin' one in the family. Don' even dare let people know about you never mind that I'm even lettin' you around him. Drop him off later, and bring a pack of smokes too." Merle shoved a ten dollar note into Daryl's chest, knocking him back slightly. Daryl took it hastily, completely avoiding eye contact. Merle barged shoulders with his brother before storming off.

Daryl winced at the comment and looked momentarily hurt before averting his glance to his nephew, readying his impromptu speech on why his nephew's dad was jackass.

"Just ignore him, Daryl." Daryl opened and shut his mouth in surprise before kneeling down to meet his eyes.

"Whatchu mean?"

"I know what that word means. I know what he's talking about. I don't like saying it cos I know its a mean thing to say to someone like you."

Daryl breathed in deeply. His hand still in his nephews, he shook slightly, nervousness and discomfort flooding his senses. He knew this conversation would have to come one day, but he didn't expect it so soon. And he certainly didn't expect the majority of the explanation to come from Harley.

"What I mean to say is I get it Uncle Daryl. You're a guy who likes guys. And that's okay. I'm okay with it. So ignore Merle, he's just being an asshole."

Daryl couldn't help but burst out laughing at the intensity in which Harley enunciated the curse, which eased the tightness in the chest. He ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Thanks, kid."

Harley smiled triumphantly and gripped tighter to Daryl's hand as he dragged him towards the gate where he could see Judith sitting on the wall a little while away with Rick, both of them kicking the wall absentmindedly with their heels. Daryl couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach, or the swell of his heart at the appreciation that they waited for them. He panicked slightly, noticing these feelings not for the first time. Stop it Dixon, he mentally cursed himself. Step on those butterflies goddammit. Trample the fuckers.

"Hey, how'd it go? We didn't think you'd appreciate us eavesdropping so we hung back and waited. Is everything okay?" Rick had sprung to his feet the second Daryl had come into view and anxiety and concern rippled through his rushed words. Harley smiled sadly to Judy who in return smothered him with a huge bear hug, so intense they both flopped onto the ground laughing, the tense atmosphere disappearing in an instant.

"It's... okay. We'll be okay, won't we Harl?"

"Yeah. We will." Harley beamed at his uncle, spirits officially lifted.

The group trooped out of the yard towards the car. Judith, noticing Harley's subtle shivers, pulled off her beanie hat and placed it gently on his head. She smiled widely, which he nervously returned. Clearly unfazed by purple sparkles and pink flowers, and very appreciative, he kissed her quickly and suddenly on the cheek. Her bright eyes widened in surprise, but after a few moments they both giggled uncontrollably, took one fluffy glove each and began a spontaneous snowball fight. Distracted from their problems for a few moments, Rick and Daryl watched the kids, clearly both thinking to themselves it was the cutest fucking thing they'd ever seen. If only it was that easy to forget your problems as an adult, the world would be a hell of a nicer place. The two slowed to hang back behind the kids, just out of earshot.

"How are things really?" Rick muttered in a low tone as he nervously fidgeted in his pockets.

"Not good, man. At this point, I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do. What the fuck can I do? Harley ain't mine to protect anymore." He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and brought it to his lips, and Rick buried his hands deeper into his pockets. He watched the other man's trembling hands trying so very hard to light the thing, and he just felt so sorry for him. He knew Daryl never smokes when Harley is around, so was very aware of how much stress he must be under. The tears that pricked the corners of his eyes didn't go unnoticed either, and Rick swore his heart almost broke in two. He bumped his shoulder into the other man.

"Hey, whatever he said to you, forget it. You know its gonna be okay, right? You're gonna make it okay, for him. You always do. And its not like you're gonna be able to get rid of us two anytime soon." Rick smiled so brightly with that goofy smile of his, eyes even brighter against the contrast of his dark clothing. Daryl was in awe of how adorable it was. He didn't really know what to say, no one had ever actually been this kind to him. He pushed down the voice inside of his head that was screaming there must be a catch to this man, and instead smiled back. A real, genuine smile, that Rick knew was real. They shared unspoken moments like these often, like it had became almost routine for them, just their way of communicating. Even from knowing each other for such a short time, Daryl had began to see Rick as home. His chest swelled with emotions as he looked at the man walking beside him, and admired the small grin still tugging at his lips as he stared ahead at the playing kids.

"Quite staring at me man, jeez." Rick rolled his eyes dramatically before Daryl laughed and threw him a look of shock.

"You started it!" They both laughed harder as Daryl shoved gently.

"I blame you." Rick smirked and Daryl shook his head as he inhaled the thick smoke that made Rick want to cough up his lungs.

"How the hell are you not dying of hyperthermia right now anyways?!" He suddenly exclaimed as he realized Daryl was still only in his work vest.

"Uh, I am. Duh." Daryl crossed his arm across his chest and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe we should hold hands. Only for warmth, of course. If not for survival, really." Rick suggested with a raised eyebrow. Amused, he watched Daryl's pink cheeks flush red. He mumbled a quiet _nerd_ before they both giggled stupidly and continued to bump shoulders as they kicked their way through the snow. Suddenly fits of laughter burst out from the two kids in front of them, and Daryl's cheeks darkened instantly as it dawned on the pair their entire conversation had just been overheard. Rick just laughed, content with the knowledge Daryl's mood had been improved tenfold. Even if it would only last a few minutes before Daryl had to face whatever was coming.

"I still blame you" Rick whispered quietly.


	5. More than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord knows they need eachother more than anything.

After Daryl's run-in with Merle, he said goodbye to Rick and Judith before heading home. He bitterly mentioned he was gonna talk to Harley in the car Merle had so thoughtfully left behind in the middle of the road, to sort things out and reassure him as much as he could before he dumped Harley at his dad's, a man he didn't even know. Daryl hated the idea, but there was nothing he could do. Rick too was uncomfortable but knew it wasn't his place to do anything. All that went through his mind on the drive home was Merle, Daryl and Harley. He couldn't stop worrying, but not just for the kid. He knew Daryl was going to be upset but how was he supposed to help? What the hell could he do?

He pulled up into the drive, hands gripping the wheel tightly and sighed heavily.

"Dad..? I'm- I'm still going to grandmas tonight right?"

Shit.

"Yes! Yeah of course, sorry darlin. Jus' had other stuff on my mind. You're all packed aren't ya? Run upstairs and grab your bag and we'll go now.

She jumped out of the car, into the house and up the stairs like a flash. She adored visiting Rick's parents, and as horrible as it sounds Rick was grateful for the rest. Especially right now, when he knew Judy wouldn't understand whats going on.

Rick's parents lived an hour away, so by the time he got back alone, it was already 7 pm. He pushed open the door, stripped himself of his freezing and wet outdoor clothing and knelt in front of the bare fireplace in the living room. After several attempts, he managed to spark the damn thing into life and he dragged himself up, just to collapse back down again onto the sofa. 

After staring into the flames for a time longer than deemed normal, he found himself pulling out his flip phone and fixating on the black screen. He contemplated calling Daryl. Why? He knew he has bigger fish to fry than having an evening chat with his annoying cop friend, especially while with Merle. He sighed and tucked it away. What now?

He let his eyes fall closed as he lay his head back on the sofa. You'd think after everything Merle wouldn't want to come back. Harley was growing up into such a great kid, it'll break Rick's heart if Merle does anything to ruin that.

Three pounding knocks at the door surprised him and he jumped, before reluctantly removing himself from the sofa. He opened the door, ready to cuss out whatever sales rep was making their round and slam it back shut. In fact, it was the last person he had ever expected.

There was Daryl, two hands tucked partially into his front jean pockets, looking completely adorable as the light snow fluttered onto his dark hair and contrasted against his clothes. He had traded his dirty work vest for a more casual black, long sleeved top with three buttons on his chest undone. He donned his usual dark brown jeans and his hair was a beautiful mess, his entire outfit looking rushed but Rick couldn't deny he still looked beautiful. Not that that was a fact he should even spare a thought to, given the situation.

"Uh, hey. Sorry for jus' turnin up without calling or anything. I know Judy was going to your parents tonight." He averted eye contact awkwardly and picked at his nails. He had obviously been torn about coming here, but Rick was grateful he did. He was also mildly annoyed Daryl managed to remember his parent's house when he hadn't.

"Don't worry about it man, come in." He stepped aside to allow Daryl to enter.

"I literally just got back, hence the get up" He signalled to the dumb, rather unflattering police uniform he realised he was still wearing. "I'm gonna get changed, theres beers in the fridge so make yourself at home."

Daryl nodded appreciatively before heading to the kitchen, and Rick hurried upstairs. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason, he felt nervous. Daryl had come over many times before but never alone. And it didn't help he looked so good in that button up.. but he couldn't think that. Not now. Not him. Rick cursed himself for even looking at the man in that way with whats going on. But then again, it didn't hurt to think...

He found himself, for the first time since he and Daryl became friends, worrying about his clothes. He felt so dumb, like a teenage girl, for being concerned about picking the right outfit, but as stupid as it was to admit to himself it really did matter to him. He quickly decided to go for his skinnyish black jeans and denim, button up shirt. The same shirt he remembered wearing the first time Daryl and him met. God, that seems like a lifetime ago. He had no time to fix his hair or anything before he hurried downstairs to avoid taking too long.

He sauntered into the living room to discover Daryl sitting up, leaning forward and already finishing a bottle of beer. He stopped and turned when Rick entered, and looked him up and down slowly, dragging his eyes over Rick's body. Rick attempted to act like he hadn't noticed.

"Here." Daryl passed Rick a beer and he gratefully took it. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Rick built up the courage to speak, not really knowing what to say.

"Why are you here Daryl?" Daryl looked down at his feet, long hair falling across his face hiding his emotions. Rick held his gaze. "Talk to me."

He wanted so bad for Daryl to open up, to let him help. He figured no one in his life had ever offered before, and he was happy to be the first. Rick bravely leant forward to put a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder. He flinched slightly from the contact before turning his head to meet Rick's eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Rick could see the pain, anger and sadness Daryl had been holding in. Rick had always thought Daryl looked sad. There's just something about him, you can see it. He could also see clearly for the first time the dark bluey grey details in those god damn beautiful eyes, which gave Rick a warm feeling and sparked butterflies in his stomach. Daryl nodded so subtlely Rick almost missed it, before removing his hand by sliding it down the other man's strong back in a comforting way.

"He ain't gonna stop. Merle. Said he wantsta spend time with his boy, whatever the fuck that means." Rick's sad eyes remained on the mans face, listening intently. "I asked him, why now? What the fuck made you suddenly wanna be a father? Said being locked up gave him a lotta time to think."

"Wasn't he only in there a few months?" Rick knotted his brow, confused by Merle's apparent sincerity.

"Yeah. Fuckin' dumbass." There were a few beats of silence, and Rick was completely lost on what to do. His concerns were answered though, as Daryl continued cautiously. "It's his house, where me n Harl stay. So now that he's back, he controls who lives there. Wants it to he just him n Harl. Said, didn't want him anywhere near me anymore cos of my.. uh. Tendencies was what he said. Nearly fucking knocked him out right there and then. He seems to think Harl's old enough to start takin hunting, teaching him stuff. Typical Merle, only turns up when it suits him."

Rick's eyes fell to his hands, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the notion he's completely in over his head.

"God fucking dammit. He's just a kid. I'm being kicked out of my home and my nephew is being forced to live with that asshole. The fuck am I gonna do?" His face was in his hands, clearly exasperated.

Seeing him this way caused anger to bubble in Rick's throat, his mind beginning to desperately whir into action. "He can't fucking kick you out. He can't just do that when you've been the owner for so long. And he definitely can't fucking kick you out because he's a simple-minded piece of shit, that's for damn sure." Rick had rested his eyes to the fire, hatred burning through his blood. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed, and Daryl stared through a curtain of hair, taken aback by his outburst. Rick looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. He swallowed deeply, thinking hard. Before long he opened his mouth to speak. "You can stay here."

A few seconds passed before Daryl actually processed what had just been said.

"Wai- What?" He sat up straight and held a powerful gaze.

"I said, you can stay here. The guest room is always empty and has a double bed so there's more than enough room, and it's not as if Judy would mind, she fucking loves you."

"Rick man, stop-"

"Daryl, I'm not kidding around. Do you really think I'm gonna let you be homeless? Not a fucking chance. And it's no trouble, the house is big enough for an extra person and it would mean you've got a familiar place for when we get Harley back. Cos we will get him back Daryl, I promise."

Daryl's face was growing hotter with every word and he felt dangerous tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I dunno what to say, man. I can't ask this of you."

"Exactly why you ain't asking. I'm offering. It ain't a charity case, I'm offering you help as a friend for christ sake." Daryl continued his stare not saying a word, very obviously unsure. "And hey, it'll be fun. We'll have spaghetti Tuesday, every Wednesday. And pancakes on Saturdays."

Rick was grinning fully now, buzzing with anticipation. Some distant insecurity in the back of his head reminded him that if Daryl turned this down, he'd have no one. The thought made him feel cold all over, and he secretly resolved to never let that happen. He awaited Daryl's response, a bundle of nerves building up in the pit of his stomach.

The older man flicked his eyes nervously and wrung his hands. "It ain't no trouble?"

Rick gave his answer in the form of giant smile and he shook his head in disbelief. Taking a deep breath, he took a risk and gently placed his hands in Daryl's. He flinched softly at the contact but made no attempt to stop it. In fact, Rick could have sworn he felt the older man hands grip his just a little bit tighter. "Of course it isn't."

A short time passed before Daryl cleared his throat suddenly and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Thank you." He nodded. Daryl spoke so softly it was hard for Rick to believe the words were coming from the same man he had heard screaming murder a couple of hours ago. "I mean it, man, you got no idea."

"I do." Rick's eyes now glistened too, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He inhaled a shaky breath before reluctantly removing his hands. "Well, that's one thing sorted out. Now, what do we do about Harley?" Daryl's hands remained open, frozen as they were while he was clinging to the younger man. His eyes were fixed on no particular spot and he stared blankly in thought. 

"We'll figure something out. But first, I'm gonna need something stronger than beer."

~

Half an hour later and half a bottle of vodka finished, both men were sitting cross-legged opposite each other on the sofa, passing an old, used bottle of Jack Daniels between the two. Daryl took a particularly large swig before dropping it between Rick's knees.

"If you were me,"

Rick looked up.

"What would you do?" He thought for a second.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How batshit is your plan?" Rick looked at Daryl seriously. He hadn't forgotten how angry Daryl was when he saw Merle, and he really did not want Daryl to get into trouble here. Regardless of how he feels about him, at the end of the day, he's still a cop.

"I don't know man. I'll be honest with ya, I thought about roughin' him up a little. Force him to leave. Pff, no way though, as if I could beat up my brother. Pipe dream."

"There must be a legal way of getting rid of him." Rick tried to concentrate and thought hard, his job finally being an actual advantage. "But there'd have to be a reason. A strong case, social services only get involved when it's really, really bad. Unfortunately for us, you can't have custody on account of Merle being an asshole."

"Yeah." He motioned to Rick to pass back the bottle. "When Merle drinks he gets... violent. I ain't gonna sit n jus' wait for somethin to happen, wait for him to do something I'll make 'im regret. He can't stay man. Not with Harl there anyway."

"I know. If we hold on a couple of weeks I could try and get a search warrant, see if I can find any drugs or something in the house, get him locked back up." Daryl averted his eyes. "I know it's not what you want, and he is still your brother, but we have to think about Harley. We gotta think about your nephew." Rick's eye contact remained firm, expectant. After what seemed like hours Daryl gave a subtle tilt of his head.

"I know. We gotta do this. Even if it don't work - gotta give it a shot right?" His voice was shaky, threatening to break and Rick saw how bad he was hurting, no matter how hard Daryl tried to hide it.

In response, he gave the man a lopsided, sympathetic smile. It slowly faded from his face however, as he noticed those god damn eyes again. They were on him - staring first at his hands, moving up his strong arms and up to his face, inspecting every area of his neck and jawline. Rick couldn't help but feel a little trapped under his gaze, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and took a long swig, the familiar burn scratching down his throat, and was suddenly disappointed to realise they had both managed to finish it off. He wasn't completely wasted nor was Daryl, he knew this, but it was impossible to ignore the strong buzz of alcohol running through his veins or the haze in his vision, giving the other man's face an apparent heavenly glow. Haphazardly, he placed the empty bottle on the ground, a small laugh escaping his lips as he stretched a little and moved onto the sofa.

"What's so funny?" Daryl knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"We seem to have started a tradition of getting drunk whenever we're alone here" Daryl offered what could almost be a smile.

"Maybe that ain't such a bad thing. There're worse bad habits than getting drunk with a cute guy every now and then."

With widened eyes and raised eyebrows, he turned rapidly to face Daryl fully, smirking. Daryl, on the other hand, looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"You think I'm cute?" Daryl couldn't tell if he was being cocky or just enjoyed making Daryl uncomfortable.

"Maybe." Daryl drawled sarcastically. "Plenty of cute guys in the world though, don't get too excited." He mumbled as he looked to the ground, shaggy hair resting in its place over his rugged features. Rick took it as a win.

"Yeah, but look at the one you're stuck with." His smile was smaller now, fonder, and Daryl's heart ached. _I wouldn't want to be anywhere else_ , he thought, but never dared say.

A pang of guilt struck his stomach as he realised the destination of this train of thought. Harley could be anywhere right now, hurt or afraid, with one of the most dangerous men Daryl knew, and here he is imagining all kinds of thoughts about the man who promised to help him find him.

"Shame." His voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

Rick's smile remained fond as his stare lingered. He'd noticed the shift in Daryl's playful mood, and it wasn't hard to work out the reason. Heart hammering in his chest, he dared to lay his head on Daryl's shoulder and allowed his eyes to fall closed.

Equally quiet, Daryl almost missed his next words. "You don't have to feel bad about it, you know." His tone was measured, careful. Daryl couldn't tell if he was talking about Harley or whatever was transpiring now between them now, but he had a feeling it was both.

He ducked his head slowly to rest against the other man. "I know."

Daryl felt as if every nerve was on fire. He wanted to run, leave whatever this was behind and go home, grab his bike, and go out looking for Harley. But he also wanted to stay, to revel in the closeness he had with Rick he'd never felt before.

As if Rick could sense his trepidation, he opened his eyes and craned his neck upwards to convey to the other man a silent question.

With one look into those eyes, he gave his confirmation in the form of leaning down to meet Rick's lips, painfully gentle. Rick stretched to meet him and placed his hand at the nape of his skull, holding him secure as if to prevent him bolting at any second like a panicked animal. They broke the kiss momentarily to catch their breath and the weight of their exhaustion and anguish felt all too palpable.

Rick hesitated before continuing, suddenly hyperaware that Daryl is hurting. The last thing he'd want to do is push him into something because he has nowhere else to go and no one else to talk to.

Daryl observed his hesitation and timidly placed his hands either side of Rick's jaw. Their eyes locked together, Rick saw the way Daryl's eyes were fixed firmly on him, still slightly red from the alcohol and emotions.

He knew that look. Recognised it in himself too many times to count.

Help me to forget, just for a moment, how shitty the rest of the world is.

Rick reconnected their lips in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there won't be any smut in this fic because I am AWFUL at writing it. Sorry!!!
> 
> Also, sorry Merle is such an asshole in this lol. He was an asshole in the show too, but I think deep down he cared a lot for his brother. But in this he's just a grade A jackass.
> 
> Oh, and I gave it away in the tags but if you didn't see that.. who do you think will be making a little cameo soon? :)


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short one..

he cool breeze drifting in from the open window sent shivers up Daryl's exposed spine, making him shift closer towards his source of warmth. His movement made the other man begin to stir, so he tightened his arm around his bare waist. A small smile crept across Daryl's face as he lay a soft kiss on the other man's neck - so gentle that Rick barely registered it, but enough to spark sleepy butterflies in his stomach.

It was just, nice. Waking up wrapped up in someone else was something neither had experienced for so long.

For Rick, it had been a long time since he held someone in this way that he actually cared about. For Daryl, he'd been deprived of this his entire life. He was glaringly aware of this, hence why he let his kiss linger just that little bit longer, and why his chest felt warm as he listened contently to the gentle thud of Rick's beating heart. As Rick absent-mindedly stroked his bare back as light as a feather with the tips of his fingers, leaving a trail of small goosebumps across Daryl's skin, both men let every worry dissolve from their mind, and every stress seep from their bones, to let them drift away with the cold morning breeze.

Rick looked down to see Daryl's eyelids fluttering shut once more. At that moment, he would have sold his soul to ingrain the memory in his mind forever. Unfortunately, as well as an observer, Rick was also a realist. As beautiful as the man in his arms was, they would have to deal with the real world sooner or later. Remembering the urgency, he took a deep breath and sighed long and hard.

"Good morning".

He had meant for it to sound as casual as a two-word sentence could be, but the depth of his voice that croaked as he spoke sounded incredibly unlike himself. Daryl titled his head up slightly to lock eyes.

"Mornin'." The softness of his morning voice made Rick's heart momentarily stop beating. They stared at each other a while, the gleaming morning sunlight streaking through the room and the bright white sheets made the whole room appear to glow.

"Last night was.. fun." Rick smirked, and Daryl felt an overwhelming urge to jab him in his ribs.

"Yea.. it was."

Rick started laughing, way too amused by Daryl's awkwardness. Daryl joined in, both if them in disbelief how this happened so quickly. It didn't matter though, how long they'd known each other or whether or not their timing was right. They both, secretly and sincerely, made up their minds that this was the happiest they'd both felt in a long time. Their giggles died out, and Rick decided they couldn't wait any longer.

"We'll have to get up soon. I got a lawyer friend up in Atlanta. Was gonna give her a call today, see if she could help us with Harley."

Daryl listened and nodded along. It was a damn good idea, something he appreciated greatly just for the shred of hope that Rick's words dangled temptingly in front of him. The mention of Harley's name, however, sent a harpoon through Daryl's heart. It felt as if his stomach had dropped 50 feet as his mind became plagued with guilt instantly.

How could he lie here so happy when his nephew was walking up under the same roof as his monster of a brother? He didn't even know if they were in the same house, or whether Merle even let Harl keep his room. The fear of the unknown was what caused panic to rise in Daryl's throat as he lay in his lover's arms, trying desperately to remember how to speak.

"Thanks."

Rick acted as if he hadn't seen Daryl's soft expression harden and his face drop a moment ago, and just smiled in acknowledgement. He planted a kiss on Daryl's messy locks that stuck up in every direction, and rolled himself out of bed to put on his clothes. Daryl reluctantly did the same. A shower would have been preferable, but even after everything Daryl was still too damn awkward to ask.

-

"I see you finally decided to call me back huh?" Rick drawled sarcastically into his phone. Daryl perked up and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation from where he was currently sitting at the dining table eating waffles.

"Oh shut it Grimes, not all of us sit on our ass all day like you sheriffs. I don't know if you can hear from my tone but I'm putting air quotations around that."

"Oh I know. Thanks for that. How's Andre doing?"

"Ah he's peachy as always. After seeing his report card he's definitely got my brains, thank Christ. Judy?"

"Perfect, as always. Ex?"

"Still garbage. You?"

"Rich, smug, aloof garbage. If that makes you feel any better."

"It does actually. So what's this about Rick, why the sudden call?" Rick smirked a little.

He'd always admired Michonne's ability to cut through the bullshit and get straight to the point. I guess that's why she made such a brilliant lawyer and he's such an awkward blabbermouth.

"Well, it's kinda a long story. So buckle up." Rick turned on speakerphone and placed it on the table so both of them could explain after Daryl and Michonne introduced themselves. Daryl let Rick do most of the talking, seeing as though he felt sick enough even thinking of the situation. Rick began recalling the events of the last few days, and he sure had a lot to say about Merle Dixon. In an odd way it made Daryl's heartache, hearing how protective he was over him and Harl and how much he clearly cared. He wasn't used to that, either.

"Wow. Shit."

"Yeah. So do you know of anything that can help us?"

He heard her sigh quietly on the other end of the phone. "You know I'd love to help Rick, but I honestly don't think there's anything I can do. By all accounts, no matter his personality or priors, Merle Dixon is currently a free man. And no matter how good Daryl is at parenting when it comes to custody the father means more than the uncle, but I'm guessing you don't need me to tell you all this. I'm sorry Rick." Daryl bit his lip nervously and visibly deflated. There was that shred of hope, ripped away in a matter of seconds. 

"Don't be sorry, I kinda expected this. If only he was back in jail where he belongs none of this would be happening."

"Well, unless they start arresting people for being assholes instead of dealing drugs, you're just gonna have to just deal with it."

"If only it was both" Rick groaned and rubbed his face.

There was beat of silence as miserable tension filled the room, before Michonne suddenly piped up.

"You need proof. And something solid, that would hold up in court."

"Proof of what?"

"Anything that can get him arrested. You also need proof of his violent tendencies, because no offence Rick, but in your neighbourhood reporting possible domestic abuse won't do shit. Almost every family there has an abusive asshole drinking himself to death."

Memories of his first domestic abuse case since moving here flashed in Ricks' mind, that of Jessie Anderson and her two sons. Poor kids.

"I know. If I can prove he's still doing drugs, then the other stuff can come after. I'll try and get a warrant for his place."

"That could take weeks, Rick. And given he only just got out of jail, he's gonna be careful. Unless he really is as dumb as he sounds. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help, but that's all I got." 

Daryl looked down at the table. It's kind of ironic how he went into this new lead with low expectations and still came out disappointed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I appreciate it, so thanks anyway darlin'. I'll call back and let you know how we get on."

"Got it. Give Judy a kiss for me, will you?" Rick smiled softly.

"Of course, and tell Andre I say hi. See you later." He snapped his phone shut and rubbed his face again, tired and hopeless.

"We'll figure something out. Or we'll just go to Merle's place and talk, I'm sure there's something he wants. There's gotta be." They both knew it was optimistic bullshit, which was met with unnerving silence from the other side of the table. Daryl's face was blank as he stared down, avoiding eye contact. Rick felt like someone had stabbed him, the way looking at the man made him feel.

"Hey," He muttered softly, not wanting to be too intrusive.

Rick rounded the table to sit next to him and took his hands in his own. He held Daryl's face gently and tilted it towards him as if to kiss him. Daryl reluctantly made eye contact, looking slightly embarrassed and annoyed at the tears once again pricking the corners of his eyes. He sighed deeply and let his eyes fall closed as he dropped his head onto Rick's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"You don' have to help us man."

Rick almost laughed.

"I'm not helping you because I have to, or because I'm a cop. I'm helping you because I care about you. More than you know." Daryl lifted his head to study his face carefully. Rick's face didn't look like the face of a liar. It didn't look expectant, either. But his eyes, those damn eyes, they told Daryl he was sincere. And that was enough.

He closed his eyes as they rested their foreheads together, finding peace in the quiet, breathing in time with one another.

"Maybe when this is over, we can get outta this damn town."

Rick tightened his grip on his hand. 

"That sounds perfect."

 

***

 

"You sure?" Rick paused as he clicked in his seat belt.

"Yeah. He wasn't there yesterday but he coulda come back, so it's worth checking. I'll give ya directions."

Rick nodded as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, mentally checking that he had his badge and gun on him.

The ride to the Dixon's wasn't too long, but they spent the whole time in silence, other than Daryl's occasional pointing or grunting navigation. Daryl picked at his nail anxiously and kept his eyes locked firmly to the window. He knew that Rick didn't care, but a big part of him was still very aware how different they were. Rick wasn't exactly rich, but he was a lot better of than he was. And he definitely had a better house. And job. He knew it was dumb to be embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. Not only is Rick helping him with his personal problems, but when he sees the house he's actually gonna feel sorry for him. In Daryl's eyes, it couldn't get any more humiliating.

 

***

 

As they approached the woods Daryl's house was hidden in, Rick decided to pipe up.

"Remember, we've got every right to go in there. We ain't looking for any fuss or trouble, but if Merle does start acting up, I'll kindly remind him who he's talking to."

Daryl nodded understanding the intention, yet still felt insanely awkward. A grown ass man shouldn't need protecting from his own damn brother.

Rick pulled up on the driveway, assuming it was the right place. They shared a look - one that communicated everything they had to say without having to mutter a word. _You're okay. It's okay. Be safe._

The house itself wasn't exactly a house, but more of a large shack. There was an obnoxious red race car parked out front, contrasting ridiculously with the dark tones of the aged wood that constructed the house. The small porch was ancient and rotting, and long, dark vines winded across the roof and twisted around the feeble pillars. The driveway and front garden was pretty tidy, albeit a bit depressing.

"I know. Shit's awful." Daryl huffed as he shoved past Rick, after having enough of watching him judge the place.

"Hey, no, I like it. I mean, it's rustic.. " Rick started, still looking around him as Daryl rolled his eyes. "..it's tidy and neat. It's actually pretty nice."

In all honesty, it reminded Rick of Daryl himself. Isolated from the other houses, it was constantly in the dark shadow of the overhanging trees, with only small streaks of sunlight breaking through, spotting the house with gold. The broken wooden boards on the porch and the windows had clearly been repaired time and time again, and it's position in the forest allowed for almost complete silence, except for the sounds of the birds and creatures in the trees. It was apparent Daryl had put a lot of work into making the best of a bad situation and had tried to make it as safe and pleasant as he could. They both knew it wasn't for his own benefit.

"It's beautiful." Rick said sincerely, looking straight at Daryl. Not the woods, not the house. Him.  
Daryl rolled his eyes for the second time and scoffed loudly.

"Corny motherfucker."

Rick smiled dumbly and followed the other man up the steps towards the door. Daryl gave Rick a fright by suddenly banging on the door frame loudly three times and the whole house seemed to shake with the movement. They waited, with bated breath. Both were dreading seeing Merle, but for Daryl, the opportunity to talk to Harley was overwhelmingly out-shining that.

Silence.

They exchanged a confused look, before Daryl slammed hard on the wood three more times.

"Merle! Answer the fucking door!"

Rick cringed at his aggression but didn't dare say anything. Daryl huffed in frustration before grabbing the handle and pushing the door with all his strength, only to end up stumbling into the cluttered entrance. To both of their surprised, it had swung open with ease.

"Why would the door be open?" Rick inquired, looking around again, half expecting Merle to be hanging around laughing behind their backs. Daryl ignored him, stomping straight into the house.

"Harley? You here man?" He swung into each room, scanning quickly for any signs of anyone, while Rick stayed in the living room, looking for a hint to where they'd gone.

"Merle! Harley?" Daryl yelled, his panic leaking into his speech. "Goddammit.." he searched each room quickly as Rick glanced around, an awful feeling of dread suddenly forming at the pit of his stomach. Before long Daryl joined Rick in the kitchen conjoined to the living room, looking just as perplexed if not more pissed off.

"They ain't here, and everything's gone. Harley's stuff, all my shit. What the fuck is going on, man?" Daryl paced up and down the room, running stressed fingers through his knotted hair.

Rick surveryed the empty living area. "There's nothing here neither. No note, no papers, nothing. Nothing suggesting they've just gone out for a while. Are you sure all your stuffs gone too?"

"Yes, man. I'm sure."

They both paused to glance around. The cheap worktops and grimey sofas gave the place a vibe of abandonment, and even Rick couldn't see any attraction in the interior. He looked up at Daryl, as he put his hands on the kitchen bench and hung his head, muttering curses under his breath.  
His body language was tense and unmoving, in a way Rick had only seen once before in the schoolyard on a certain snowy day. He stood next to him and put an authoritative hand on his shoulder, and Daryl got the idea to look at him.

"They can't have gone far, alright? I'll get a tracer but on his car, we'll track his phone, ask around. We'll find them, I promise you, Daryl."

The other man met his eyes with an indiscernible look. For the second time that day his eyes were dangerously close to letting go, and were dangerously close to breaking Rick's heart. Long hair draped over his face covered most of Daryl's features as he stared, making his expression almost unreadable. Almost. He dropped his head onto Rick's chest and let out a shaky breath as Rick wrapped his strong arms around the fragile man that stood before him. He rested his chin on top of Daryl's locks, giving the illusion he was much smaller than Rick. It felt.. safe. Like when Rick was holding him and Daryl was resting on Rick's strong chest they were the only two people left in the world, the only people that mattered. As if in such a short amount time the two men could never dream of not having one another safe in their arms.

Daryl wriggled free quickly to wipe his eyes and brush his hair from his face. He took a deep breath and shook his shoulders, as if to get a grip back on reality. Rick smiled lopsidedly, and Daryl felt his breathing almost return to normal. He tried and failed to form a coherent thought as the gravity of the situation began to bear down heavily and the hopelessness he'd been putting off began to crawl back.

Rick considered leaving, just getting in the car with Daryl to track them down the old-fashioned way. Maybe they'd find them straight away and all this would be over, or maybe it'd be the worst fucking decision to make.

Rick didn't get much time to decide, however, as it seemed the universe had other plans. His face contorted in confusion as Daryl's expression steeled and he froze suddenly. Before he had a chance to turn around and see whatever it was that spooked him, or open his mouth to speak, he a heard a small click from near the front door.

"Turn around, slowly. You turn around slowly, right now, or this bullet's going straight through your fucking skull."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... oops.


	7. Destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get some new information to help with their search, but it may not be what they want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I have edited the last few chapters! The end of chapter five really bothered me as the tone was totally inappropriate for the events of the story, so I changed the whole getting together scene completely. You may want to re-read it if you'd like to keep up with the continuity (and burn my disgustingly romanticised writing from your brain), but it's up to you. :)

"I'm - I'm warning you, man. Don't move!" The shaky voice echoed in the small room. Rick felt his pulse quicken in his neck as every muscle in his body froze, and he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady.

Whoever it was didn't sound like much of a threat, but no matter how pathetic the predicament they'd found themselves in, this wasn't a situation to be taken lightly. Rick had dealt with a lot of assholes in his time, and the ones too terrified to kill anyone are usually the ones who end up shooting first.

Daryl stared hard, unwavering and frankly terrifying. Rick took a second to almost feel sorry for the gunman, Daryl's dangerous glare almost enough to kill any man. He clenched his jaw and bore his eyes into the guy, like the true hunter he was focusing on his prey. They both stayed perfectly still as Rick searched Daryl's eyes for a nod, a hint, something. His shoulders were squared and he'd never seen him this tense, like a pit bull ready to lash out any second. As much as Rick cared for the man, his Dixon spirit was unchangeable, and he sent out a silent prayer to God for him to keep his cool.

Rick raised his arms above his head, painfully slow.

"Okay, we're not gonna move. You're in charge here. What do you want us to do?"

The question clearly caught the assailant off guard as he hesitated and stuttered pitifully as if his voice was stuck in his throat. Rick could have rolled his eyes at his incompetence if he didn't have a gun pointed at the back of his head. Not to sound like an entitled dick, but this guy was a total amateur.

"I-Uh, I- Turn around! Slowly! I need 'ta see your face."

"Okay. I'm gonna face you now." He cautiously began to turn, a hit of relief washing over him when Daryl broke his death stare to make eye contact with him. Almost instantaneously though he felt every nerve in his body light up in anxiety as he noticed the concern in Daryl's eyes, the hint of fear, and Rick was suddenly aware that no matter how intimidating the man looked there's still a very real chance this could go south extremely quickly, and the thought of something happening to Daryl made his heart pound against his ribs at twice the speed.

He turned and looked at the gunman, his face contorting in confusion.

The lanky kid - well, 'kid' may be exaggerating - the teenager wasn't exactly Al Capone. His baggy clothes hung loosely around his frame and his ratty beany made him appear homeless. The look on his face, however, which upon seeing Rick had paled immediately, was priceless. His mouth parted slightly in shock as he blinked back dumbly.

"O-Officer Grimes?"

Rick couldn't see Daryl, but he just knew the bastard was smirking slyly. He himself struggled to hold back a sneer as he registered the man in front of him.

"Owen Williams. Nice to see your face again, it's been a while. Can't say the same for the barrel of the gun your pointing in my face, though."

The kid recoiled slightly at his words, grimacing, and planted his fists in his hair hopelessly.

"Oh my god, I just threatened a police officer, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"And-And, I nearly killed you. I could have killed you, rather. Oh god, oh god, I- Uh-"

"It's fine, take your time." He heard Daryl scoff behind him, clearly relaxed now it was obvious to everyone Rick had the upper hand. It was kind of endearing, really, to know Daryl trusted him enough to know that the danger was gone, even though Owen was still the one with the gun in his hands.

"Fancy handing that over? Or would you rather we stand here chattin'??"

"Ah fuck, yeah. Yeah, here man. Take it. You know, I didn't want anything to do with this! This is all Merle's fault, I'm telling ya!"

He scuttled over to Rick and handed the weapon over hurriedly, which Rick stowed in the back of his jeans hastily. He pulled his handcuffs from his belt and sighed.

"You know the drill, kid."

The young man jumped back instinctively, his hands flared in front of him, backing away swiftly.

"Wait, please don't arrest me!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that works every time, huh?" Daryl snarked sarcastically.

He had naturally gravitated towards Rick, now standing just close enough that his arm brushed Rick's back, enough to make his presence known without interrupting what he needs to do. Rick's stupid brain went fuzzy for a moment before he dragged himself to reality post-haste.

Rick eyed Owen suspiciously. He couldn't trust the kid as far as could throw him, but he did have an idea.

"Actually, I might not have to." He clipped the handcuffs back on his jeans and walked over to the entrance to shut the door. He leant against the hardwood with his arms crossed triumphantly and a smug smile ghosting his features. Bewildered, Daryl and Owen blinked at him, perplexed.

"Sit. Now."

Owen obeyed immediately, practically jumping onto the sofa as Rick nodded to Daryl. He looked like he wanted to protest, to ask him what the hell was going on and how he knew this guy, but he held his tongue, and Rick appreciated his faith.

Rick sat opposite him, an air of authority settling over the small space making the air seem thick. Daryl hung back, more than satisfied to not get involved. 

He stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counters he desperately (but secretly) needed for support. He watched the two interact, his ears still vaguely buzzing from the close call they'd just had. Although Rick had shut it down quickly, the icy dread that had seeped over him like a wave of cold water when that gun was aiming at Rick was a feeling he never, ever wanted to experience again.

It was also hard to ignore the guilt creeping up his neck, encroaching around his throat.

"I'll cut you a deal. You give us the information we need, I'll let this go."

Owen's gaze flickered between the two men, hesitant to accept the officer's generosity as simply good faith.

"Let this go?" He repeated back, much to Rick's amusement.

"You tell us where Merle and Harley are, I'll leave the gun, the clearly stolen car and the stench of weed out of the report. Or, you can tell us nothing, and I'll take you to the station right now and we can talk about those outstanding community service hours on the bus to the prison."

Daryl considered this from across the room, witnessing the kid squirm uncomfortably under the decision of two equally shitty options.

"I-I don't know, man. I don't know." The kid dropped his dancing gaze to the floor, hopelessly scratching his patchy head with twitchy hands.

The movement made something click in Daryl's head, and the smirk was immediately wiped from his face. He knew well enough the sight of someone shitfaced on meth or whatever concoction Merle had managed to get his hands on, and he suddenly couldn't bring himself to see past the rage now pent up in his chest.

_He's too young._

Rick seemed to sense the hesitation too, glancing over his shoulder to Daryl momentarily before leaning closer to the boy.

"Owen, I know this is difficult. But I can help you. I promise you, it's my job. Whatever Merle or his gang have over you, it's not too late to get out." Rick's eyes scanned the kid worriedly, his tone now completely void of humour. Daryl wondered briefly if this was how he looked last time Rick had met him, and how long ago that could have been. He only looked about 17, but out here, nobody gets to be a kid.

He reminded him of Jesse, a kid Daryl had known when he was about the same age as Owen. That age was long before Daryl had distanced himself from Merle, long before he realised the damage and corruption his brother and his gang had brought about upon the lives of ordinary people. As a teenager, he was content to drift with them unquestioningly, accepting the way his life was planned out and not giving a damn about anything or anyone else. It was all he'd ever known.

Jesse was the only one of Merle's friends who wasn't significantly older than Daryl, who didn't have kids to bitch about or wives to beat on. Naturally, they gravitated towards one another. Unlike with any other member of the gang, aside from drugs, girls, violence, Daryl and Jesse managed to find common ground. Bikes, movies, music, whatever. They weren't exactly brothers and Daryl would have rather sawn his own arm off than disclose his sexuality to the guy, but it was something. Someone who made his lifestyle feel not so fucking lonely all the time.

A year after they met, Jesse died instantly when a spiked meth supply Merle had traded in from Atlantic City stopped his heart. It was the first time Daryl had ever seen a dead body.

Daryl tore his eyes away from Owen, the skeletal figure bringing back memories of burning throats and trembling fingers, of your heart beating so hard in your chest you half expected it to break out your ribcage and fall unceremoniously to the floor. _I was too young too_ , he thought. _Fucking Merle._

Daryl had had enough, and quietly, but with an impending sense of desperation, bolted from the kitchen, leaving the muffled voices of Rick's interrogation in his wake. 

Within a moment he found himself in Harley's room, a box room right at the end of the corridor.

The area was tiny, the cupboard like space barely large enough to fit a worn out mattress and just enough floor space to cram various old action figures and rocks Harley had apparently taken the care of stacking neatly in the corner, an abandoned attempt at a fortification for his toy soldiers.

It was Daryl's old room, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale a deep breath to allow his brain precious seconds to quieten down.

There were too many bad memories in this place. He came in here as little as possible, allowing Harley to sleep in his bigger room down the hall while the sofa had become Daryl's permanent home. He could only afford one duvet so hadn't even needed time to think about who would have the bed when he and Harley took residence in this house all those years ago. Merle clearly had a different outlook, a tattered blanket unequivocally inadequate for the Georgia winters bundled in the corner of the mattress evidently Harley's only worldly possession, aside from the limited donated outfits and school supplies Daryl had to skip several meals to be able to afford.

Unable to breathe in the thick air, he moved on to what was now Merle's room.

It'd be generous to say Merle had made himself at home. There were a couple of discarded clothes scattered across the room as well as a few bongs and joints, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Daryl swiped some cigarettes and crumpled 20s Merle still kept under his pillow and almost laughed. Even after all these years Merle still had the habit of hiding spare change from their pa like they were thirteen.

He was ready to leave again and rejoin Rick before a thought occurred to him. The Beretta M9 Merle always kept stashed for emergencies was wedged under his mattress.

He fumbled around, feeling the hard object sticking out haphazardly from a tear in the material. He tucked it in his belt, the weight of it seeming so much heavier now it was pressed against his skin. He hadn't carried for a long time, never wanting to believe he'd need the protection. Now though, things were changing too fast, and as much as he'd grown to feel for Rick, he wasn't sure he could trust him to make a fatal shot if the time ever came. Daryl didn't know if he was either, but it was a problem that could wait.

Daryl continued rummaging around the mattress hoping to find another stash of cash or some kind of clue when something else entirely caught his eye.

*******

"Thank you for your help, Owen. I mean it."

Rick was rising to his feet, repositioning his sheriff's hat as he did so. Owen's breathing had slowed and his hands had stopped shaking, instead now clasped tight enough so that his knuckles were white.

"I'd say you got about 10 minutes before Ed and Jim arrive, they were already in the area when I called. You sure you don't need me to stay?"

The kid shook his head. "Done this enough times to know the drill by now, sir. Besides, I'm protected from here on out, right?"

"If this info checks out, then yeah, mostly. I'll do what I can." Coming from a cop those words were usually empty for people like Owen. A glint of honesty in Rick's eyes, however, told him that this time, it was different.

Rick stood to leave, already feeling exhausted to the bones. He'd toiled with following Daryl after he stormed out, but he didn't want to push it. He was of more use talking with Owen than searching the house with Daryl, he knew that, but it didn't make being complicit in one of Daryl's spirals particularly pleasant.

Speak of the devil, at that moment Rick turned to see Daryl storming down the hallway. He almost smiled, ready to finally give Daryl some good news. The sentiment faded as quickly as it came, however, as his brain caught up with his eyes and he registered the threatening way in which Daryl stomped furiously into the living area with a look that could summon thunder. 

Before Rick could even open his mouth to question, Daryl had grabbed Owen by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the nearest wall, the crack of his feeble body making contact with the thin plaster wall painful to listen to.

"Daryl!"

Rick sprung into action and leapt forward, grabbing Daryl's forearm to yank him back, but Daryl's superior strength elbowed him backwards. Owen let out a surprised yelp and Daryl hoisted him higher, pushing a small red bag into the kid's face.

"You wanna tell me what this is?" Daryl snarled, barely containing his obvious desire to cave this kid's face in.

Rick paused to observe Owen's reaction, and a dense sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

"I think you already know what it is."

Daryl tightened his grip on Owen's neck and a terrified squeal escaped him.

"Didn't think to fucking mention this, huh? How long has this been back?"

Rick had had enough and stepped between them, shoving Daryl away from the kid harshly. Surprisingly he didn't put up too much of a fight, pacing the room like a trapped animal.

Rick knelt to see to Owen who was grasping his neck painfully. "You outta control your dog, man. Coulda killed me!" He croaked.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

Rick supposed it came out furiously, but deep down he was more frightened than he was angry.

After a few moments of tense silence, he approached Daryl slowly, reaching out tentatively to touch his upper arm. The contact visibly relaxed him, albeit fractionally. Daryl avoided his eyes staring hard at the ground as if he was waiting for a fight that never came.

He eventually sighed irritably and dropped the small packet he'd retrieved from Merle's room into Rick's hand.

"T's fuckin red ice."

Rick observed the blood red crystals apprehensively. The bag resembled candy, and it took him a few seconds to realise what it was. Rick recognised the name, but became quickly aware he should probably know more about it than he does. His confusion was clearly evident to Daryl, who's face softened slightly at the other man's innocence.

"It's a fucked up meth recipe that an old gang Merle was involved with cooked up 'bout a decade ago. Nobody knows what's in it, but it's a hell of a lot more addictive if you can believe it, twice the price, and fuckin' dangerous."

Still slumped on the floor, Owen looked guilty as sin as Daryl continued.

"Merle distributed coupla trial batches back when it started out, but the shit killed everyone who fuckin touched it. Stopped their heart dead in their chest, 'specially the younger ones."

Rick noticed his eyes darken, and wondered briefly the extent of the damage done. Daryl could have easily been one of those kids, trying to impress his big brother and getting inadvertently dragged into his shitshow of a life. Or death, more appropriately. The thought made Rick's stomach churn.

"A little girl few neighbourhoods down from here found some in the park, thought it was rock candy or some shit. Fuckin eight years old. After she died, the gang stopped producing it n went back to their usual operations. Getting too close to the cops startin up a proper investigation."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Shoulda known it wouldn't have ended there. Jus' never thought they'd try again. At least now I don't hafta worry 'bout how Merle got on in prison, he was clearly reconnecting with old buddies."

Daryl slumped against the kitchen counter, eyes glazed over and posture exhausted. Tired of worrying? Tired of his brother? Tired of fucking everything.

"Well," Rick continued, feeling almost as pissed off as Daryl had been earlier as he looked towards Owen. "You failed to mention any of that."

Daryl perked up, suddenly interested. He looked questioningly to Rick, who in turn remained staring adamantly at the Owen, awaiting an explanation.

"Merle went to meet with Morales. They'd been in contact again for a while and were planning their next trip to the supplier. He's at Little River now."

A reluctant smiled ghosted Rick's lips as he turned to Daryl, who was frozen in shock. Rick had a feeling Daryl was just about ready to start tracking Merle on foot but now, knowing where he was, he had a light reignited in his eyes. His shoulders were squared and his breath even, suddenly raring to abandon this conversation prematurely and start the trip himself.

Owen noticed the sudden onset of determination and weakly attempted to make amends.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention the red ice. Or that I can't tell you more." He once again looked shamefully down at his hands, which had resumed their shaking. "They know where my mom lives."

Guilt seeping deep into Daryl's bones, he looked away to the side, clenched fist loosening slightly.

"It's alright, kid. I'll make a call and get you and your mom into protective custody and into a safe house. Does that sound okay?"

Rick's placating tone softened the whole atmosphere, as Owen considered him through bleary eyes. "Thank you. But I'll go myself. Can't have a cop car comin' down here when I'm supposed to be watchin the place."

Rick nodded solemnly before standing up to join Daryl when the kid spoke again.

"I don't know why he took his son. He'd mentioned teaching him, showing how to help out with the business." He appeared crestfallen. "Ain't right."

Daryl still hadn't moved an inch. "It's my brother. Never gonna be."

Rick skirted the conversation, concerned with the distant look in Daryl's eyes. "You know the way to this Morales guy's place?" He only received a curt nod in response. "Then let's get going."

Rick fired off a quick call to one of his colleagues and headed to the door, shooting Owen a lopsided smile before exiting. Daryl hesitated in the doorway, fiddling with the red ice bag in one hand nervously.

"Sorry, for... You know."

The kid chuckled quietly. "As long as I can tell people I survived a fight with Daryl Dixon, I don't care." It roused a smirk from Daryl, who joined Rick in the car as he started up the engine.

The silence was stifling. After a few failed attempts to spark the car into life Rick dropped his head against the wheel, releasing a shaky breath.

Out of everything that Rick had expected of this place, this new life, he'd never even dreamt anything like this would ever happen. He's supposed to be doing paperwork right now, for god sake.

He jumped slightly when he felt Daryl's hand on his shoulder. He felt the touch migrate down his arm to the hand gripping the wheel too tight, before it rested there gently.

Daryl's was staring hard out the window, hiding his damp eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

Rick looked up, heartbreakingly confused.

"I shouldn't have shoved ya like that. Wasn't thinkin' straight."

Rick's face fell, and he placed both hands protectively over Daryl's.

"Daryl, it didn't even-"

"Not the point. I coulda hurt you."

Rick willed him to turn his face, allow him to look him in the eyes. See something.

"Well, I shoved you back. That makes us we're even." He grinned sadly, the mirth not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm such an asshole when I'm angry. And when I'm really drunk, too, jus' so ya know. The kid was jus' protecting his family. I can understand that." He took a deep breath. "But I'm still sorry."

He finally moved, allowing Rick to see how utterly crushed he looked. Rick noticed, rather abruptly, how tired Daryl was. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he looked like he could do with a wash, his long hair sticking up in all sorts of weird ways.

A thought occurred to him, and Rick wondered if he'd looked this devastated last night when he turned up at his door. Probably, some area of his mind helpfully supplied him. You were too busy to care. A wave of guilty nausea struck his gut.

"Sorry for dragging you into all this. I can go it alone from here, you got a lil girl who needs you, Rick."

Rick reached up slowly, brushing stray hairs that covered Daryl's eyes. He rested just behind his ear, drifting his thumb gently across Daryl's tired eyes before circling his temple reassuredly. It seemed to calm his laboured breaths and heartbeat that could rival a fleeing hare, and for a second Rick could almost forgive himself for feeling grateful of the situation, which now allowed him to be this close with Daryl and focus only on the surging warmth in his chest that heated every inch his body, setting his fingertips on fire as he traced Daryl's cheekbone.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I want to do this. I want to help. And we both know if this was Judy, you'd want to help too."

Daryl couldn't argue with that.

"As a cop, it's important I find out more about this red ice and where it's getting distributed. Protect and serve, remember? But even if I wasn't a cop, nothing on God's green Earth could stop me coming with you."

Daryl was silent. As much as Rick liked to believe he had him all figured out, he still couldn't quite place Daryl in the world. Sometimes he could read him like a book, and it was a feeling of trust he'd never experienced before. Sometimes, though. Sometimes he couldn't decipher his emotions if his life depended on it.

"When Lori and I split up, it was the closest I ever got to losing Judy. That custody hearing was the longest, worst experience of my entire life." Daryl looked at him dejectedly. "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now, your kid or not."

"He's my kid." Daryl abruptly added, voice breaking. "I don't care what Merle or anybody says, he's mine. I raised him. I look after him. I'm supposed to protec-" Daryl's face looked pained for several seconds and both men knew he couldn't finish that sentence.

Rick wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a full embrace. Rick buried his face in Daryl's shoulder and stayed there.

It was a punishment, Daryl realised. He was definitley being punished by some higher being for all the mean shit he'd done in his life. It was the only explanation for how he could feel so much love and so much overbearing happiness from the other man yet simultaneously feel so much guilt and despair. The universe would never let him have one without the other, it seemed. It wasn't until Rick's grip tightened fractionally around Daryl's waist and he felt the man's curls brush against his cheek that he thought maybe, just maybe, it was worth it. All of it was worth it if he was lucky enough to have just this moment.

After a short while, the urgency of the situation crept up on them once again. Rick made a go of the engine and it roared into life first time.

"I know where Judy can stay while we're gone, it shouldn't take long."

Daryl nodded absentmindedly and lay his head against the cool glass, his exhaustion creeping up on him, and a few beats passed in silence before Rick had pulled out of the dingy settlement of the house and they were out on the highway.

Something wouldn't stop knawing at his mind, and Rick's fingers twitched.

"Daryl?"

His voice cutting through the silence was met with a non-committal hum, and he swallowed nervously.

"This group, the red ice suppliers,"

Daryl cracked open his eyes, muscles tensing.

"They're bad, aren't they? I mean, really bad."

Rick's steadfast tone was laden with fear, and Daryl considered lying. For a brief, shameful moment he considered softening the blow, sugarcoating the truth so that Rick wouldn't leave the second he grasped how unforgiving and cruel the world Daryl was dragging him into was. The moment came and went fleetingly, as Daryl knew deep down he couldn't ever lie to Rick. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah. They are."

Rick was silent a moment and stretched his arm across to grip Daryl's hand, eyes sharp and untelling, focused on the road ahead.

Daryl's mind drifted, he tightened his hold on Rick has he shut his eyes once more, but all he could feel was his fingers pressed against that boy's throat to the blood red crystals tearing burning his eyes. He slowly drifted off, long breaths leaving misty clouds against the glass.

He fell asleep dreaming of clear blue eyes and blood coated baseball bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOOOHHH
> 
> Ok but seriously, I reread this fic and some parts are so cringey and lovey-dovey it made me wanna puke, so I decided to push forward the storyline for this chapter and amp up the drama. Is that okay? At the end of the day, I'm not all that into this fandom anymore (although season 9 has been great, right?! But don't even get me started on Rick) so this fic is for you guys, whoever you lovelies are. So if you'd prefer I go back to the fluffy stuff, let me know! I won't be offended. If you'd like me to keep going with this darker more angsty stuff, let me know too! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on where I should go with this.
> 
> It may not seem like it but I made this chapter a bit longer than usual to hopefully make up a bit for the lateness. (Seriously, I looked at the word count and it's 3x longer than my actual English Literature coursework). I love and appreciate all of you who have commented and left kudos so far. I know I update once in a blue moon and I understand how annoying that is, so I'm truly honoured people are still sticking around to read.
> 
> I love every single one of you.
> 
> side note: I won't give away any spoilers but I assure you, this is Rick and Daryl's story, and their story only. After that last line, I want to promise you any new characters won't take precedence over them.
> 
> ALSO: If anyone would be willing to beta for me, that'd be amazing. Send me a message on twitter (@stxrksreactor) or tumblr (@jdmsrovia) if that's something you'd be interested in :)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Due to college and my waining participation in the twd fandom this fic be updated slowly, but it will continue.


End file.
